1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus for acquiring data from a Web server, an information processing method, and a storage medium storing a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an arrangement for acquiring information via a gateway/relay processing device upon acquiring information by establishing connection to a network such as the Internet is known (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-197124). In such arrangement described in this literature, for example, the gateway/relay processing device makes packet communications with a cellular terminal in a packet cellular system, and makes packet communications with a terminal via a satellite in a satellite packet system. In this case, a relay processing device sets a time-out time in communications between the gateway/relay processing device and terminal depending on whether a terminal used in communications is the cellular terminal or the terminal which makes communications via the satellite.
When a client device uses Web services from Web servers, access destinations are different depending on Web services to be used by the user of the client device, and response times from the Web servers are different in some cases.
However, in such arrangement, a time-out time in communications between the Web server and client device is often set to be constant. In this case, the client device reaches a time-out in the constant time irrespective of Web services. For example, in the aforementioned related art, the server sets a time-out time according to a client device type, but access destinations to be accessed by the client device are not taken into consideration. For this reason, even if one client device uses various Web services, a time-out time between that client device and the server is unwantedly constant.
As described above, when a time-out time between the client device and server is constant, the time-out time has to be set under the assumption of a Web service that requires a longest response time from the Web server in consideration of, for example, ensured acquisition of information from the Web server by the client device. For this reason, even when a Web service used by the user requires a shorter response time from the Web server, the client device has to reach a time-out after waiting for a response from the server over more than an enough time.